The present invention relates generally to couplings having notable utility for connecting and quickly releasing a parachute canopy to a harness. More particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved latch mechanism for retaining the quick release coupling in a coupled condition.
A parachute canopy release comprises three major subassemblies: the base coupling member, the outer coupling member, and a latch mechanism which includes a cover. The outer coupling member is sewn permanently to the parachute risers and can not be changed. Consequently, there are large numbers of existing parachutes with these permanently attached outer coupling members. The base member is attached to the parachute harness. The base member is shaped to properly receive and nest or couple with the outer coupling member and therefore can not be changed without also changing the outer coupling member. During use, the outer coupling member is releasably nested with the base member so that the forces generated by the parachute can be transferred through the nested members to the harness. The latch mechanism and cover serves dual functions. In the overlying position it holds the members in the nested position, preventing accidental separation. In the release position, the mechanism allows quick and positive separation of the base and outer members.
The latch mechanism and cover is a significant concern in the design of parachute canopy releases. Previous latch mechanisms have extended above the outer member due to the design of their internal parts. Due to the position of the canopy release on the harness, prior latch mechanisms and their covers created a potential for impact with the wearer's chin during use. In addition, prior canopy releases have used latch mechanisms which contained a number of complex parts, requiring difficult and time consuming manufacturing and assembling steps. As in any life support equipment, reliability of the release coupling is a paramount concern. Finally, as is typical of aerospace applications, weight reduction is a serious consideration.